poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying to Cybertrain/Rescuing Solar Flare/finding the Red Giant plans
Here's how flying to Cybertrain and rescuing Solar Flare goes in Wrath of the Country. we come to the team prepared for battle as Bull, Skifter, and Ghost Ring look at the Insect Bots in robot form Skifter: Pretty mean looking if you ask me. Bull: Nah, they look like wusses to me. Ghost Ring: Nah, they're scary. Alex: Alright, we've got 2 minutes! Tej is hacking into the chamber with his computer, and he finds something Tej Parker: Alright, bingo! Yo Princesses, I found your daddy! He's locked up prisoner inside that chamber where Angel Death is. Princess Celestia: Thanks Tej. Princess Luna: Remember, this is also a rescue mission. So keep that in mind. Tej Parker: But it's not gonna be easy. Ships are surronding the chamber, Sepratist, Galactic Empire, and First Order, they are all there. They're trying to protect the chamber from intruders. Blackie: It's a good thing I called reinforcements. soon out of the sky, ships from the Republic, the Rebellion, and the Resistence all showed up Zoe Trent: Nice one, Black! You called the Rebellion, Republic, and Resistance! Now we have a fair fighting chance! Alex: Alright, let's load up! then board the Osprey's, the Ghost, and Figge and Cera hop in their ships Skifter: Percy, get in your ship! Good luck! Percy: Right! on it and starts it up Rainbow: Hey new guy, you gonna get in your ride or what? TIE: I have a ride. transforms into his TIE Fighter mode Rainbow: Nice. the ghost Hera Syndulla: Alright, we're gonna need some gun power incase those fighters come our way. Roman Piearce: I will gladly do it. Hera Syndulla: Very well, Rome. Get up there. climbs up the ladder to the gun Dominic Toretto: Sunset, let me see your phone. I got to text Brian and Mia. hands him over her phone, and Dom texts a message to Brian and Mia saying: "Look at the sky. I will always be with you". Then hands it back to her Dominic Toretto: Thanks. jets are coming to the chamber Pilot: We can see the chamber! then there shot down by a gunner Admiral Shane: Our spy jets have been shot down. I hope they know what they're doing. Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, me too. Colonel Trautman: God, be with us. on the ship Kallus: So Brian. Do you have any last words to say? Brian: Yeah, once this is over, I want you and your team to stop killing Trainbots. We believe in the great ones. Like Thomas and Percy. You just don't wanna admit it. You've lost faith! You all did! The whole world did! You suddenly turned and betrayed them! You're the soldiers that thought by side with them for years, and you've gunned down Socket in a second! But I appreciate you guys helping, so thank you. after hearing that, Kallus, and the other members of TES take off their badges Twilight: What are you doing? Kallus: Get that staff. And we'll all go home. Twilight: (nods) Admiral Shane: Hopper, your team is to be put on hold. Alex: No sir, it's now or never! Pilots! Go now! there was a clang Female voice: Ow! shows Gabby Ember: Gabby! What are you doing here? Gabby: I don't know! I can't leave you! Ember: No, you gotta get out of here now! Kallus: It's too late! We're taking off! Gold leader: Alright, guys. We're gonna protect you while you fly to the chamber. Blythe Baxter: I copy, Gold leader. they fly out Lockdown's ship, and the Insect Bots jump and transform into their insect forms they fly in, Angel Death senses their presence} Angel Death: They're coming! Send out the fighters! Leo: Leave that to me! [He hops inside the Slave 1; then he, and several fighters fly out Bull: Fighters, dead ahead! his shotgun a dog fight insues protecting the ospreys Blythe: Don't let them get near the ospreys! the dog fight continues, a TIE Fighter hits in a pillar and blows up. And then suddenly Leo takes out Cera's wing men Cera: Guys, I lost my wingmen! A rogue fighter has.... Brian: Don't worry, Cera. I see him, it's Leo. Don't let him get near the osprey's! then, 2 Vulture droids come in and take down an osprey Pilot #1: We're hit! AAAHHH!!! blows up Figge: Guys, one of the Osprey's went down! then soon Hornet and Mantis fly in and destroy several enemy ships Mantis: ROAR!!! Hornet: ROAR!!! some fighters are firing at the Ghost Roman Pierce: to hit some, but misses Why are they shooting at me?! Tej Parker: I don't know! Maybe you're in the gunners seat! Roman Pierce: Shut up, Tej! Cera gets a lock on Leo, fires and hits him Leo: Ah! Cera: Gotcha! Leo: Think your funny, huh? Alright, let's party! presses a button and out comes a seismic charge Cera: Crap! Guys, we got seismic charges! it turns blue and blows up Twilight: BRACE YOURSELVES!!! waves hit some of the ships and hexagons. But soon they're approaching the chamber Shema: There's the chamber! We're almost there! then a turret from the Sepratist ships fire and hit the osprey's peller, and it hits the other ospreys and they go down Alex: HOLD ON!!! WE'RE GOING DOWN!!! then hit the ground and Ernie notices it Ernie: Are we blind? Deploy the garrison! MOVE!!! droids and troopers run out the chamber to battle. But then Selena fires her bowcaster and takes down a huge wave of them. And soon, the soldiers run for battle and begins firing their weapons Alex: Quick get out! Go! Twilight, Sylveon, and Vinny hop out. And we then Megatrain coming into view Megatrain: Kill them all! his facemask goes to the battle as the soldiers fire their blasters at the droids and troopers, as Brian and Twilight keep running Vinny: There's the chamber! Dead ahead! view the chamber, but then the fighers start coming in and blasting the soldiers Cera: We got fighters! then they're shot down by Percy, Bull, Edward, TIE, and Blythe Bull: Whoo-hoo! Let's rock, Percy! TIE: Let's kick butts! Blythe Baxter: I'm right with you TIE. then fire and take down some enemy fighters Peter: (notices a trench) Quick, guys! To that trench! run to the trench, as Edward and Bull fly in and join the battle Edward: Here I come! Bull: Pin down with the Bull! then fire there guns at the enemies AAT',s homing Spider droid's, octuptarra tri-droid's, and Imperial walkers come in Soldier: Sir, we got tanks and walkers coming! Bull: Just what I need to kill anyday! firing his gatling gun Twilight: Wait, where's Thomas? Alex: He never made it! a giant gun fire and makes a big hit Shining Armor: That gun over there is tearing us apart! Starkiller: Hold your positions! Hold your positions! kills several droids and troopers with his lightsabers Blythe's starfighter flies in and hops out, and she punches several droids and deploys her lightsaber from behind Starkiller: Blythe! looks over and they Force push ton of droids Blythe Baxter: Ready? Starkiller: Like you don't have to ask! charge and destroy several droids, and kill many troopers. And then Ember gets an idea, and she finds Gabby Ember: Gabby! You have to blow up that big gun! Gabby: What?! I can't do that! I'm afraid! Ember: Gabby, you're a Jedi! There's nothing to be afraid of! And besides, I know you can do it. Because... your like a daughter to me. Gabby: her eyes in shock Ember: Yes, I admit it. her Now, go! Go! with that Gabby runs to the gun as the battle continues then Leo flies in, and lands in front of Stewie. But Stewie cuts his blaster in half, and notcies walkers firing at him and Stewie runs and attack. But Leo prepares to fire a poision dart at him Mako: PEPPER WATCH OUT!!! LEO'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!! Pepper Clark: Leo? The bounty hunter?! Where? then she accidentally cuts his jetpack and makes him fly off Leo: WHAT THE?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! then hits a vine and he falls back down to the earth AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! as Peter, and the guys battle there was a gun shot. And there pinned by Sideshow Bob, R2, and the evil guys Sideshow Bob: Well, well, I'd never thought I see you guys like this. R2-Q5: Me too. Bobby Briggs: You see it takes patience to make a man. The patience to watch and wait, to protect us all quietly, for God, and country without any recognition at all. Edward is battling, he notices them Edward: GUYS! James Woods: There are no good aliens, or bad aliens, guys! Sheriff Nichols: Yeah, it's just us, and them. And you choose them. his shotgun before he can kill them, Edward slides in and blasts them and even destroys R2 at the process Peter: Not bad old timer. it cuts to Jimmy, Bardock, Latios, Latias, and the Eeveelutions battling J, Team Galactic, Attila, and Hun, and there Pokémon Jimmy: Typhlosion, Flamethrower! does so Hun: Steelix, Sandstorm now! does so and blinds Typhlosion Vaporeon: I knew she was gonna use Sandstorm! Attila: That's right, you little twerp. Now it's my turn! Steel wing! uses Steel wing and knocks down Typhlosion Umbreon: I knew he was gonna use steel wing too! J: Salamence, Dragon Pulse! Salamence fires Dragon Pulse, Latios fires a Luster Purge and creates an explosion Bardock: Alright, I had enough of this crap! flies and prepares to fire Kame....hame.....HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fires and it hits them and when the dust clear, it reveals they have been completely vaporized! Manaphy: They're vaporized! Eevee: Now we don't have to deal with them anymore! it cuts to Kida and Dawn, when suddenly Diane and Sonja show up Kida: We'll do it together. Dawn: I was about to say that. Diane: You guys don't scare us! force pushes them to a cliff wall and drops them. And the 2 deploy their lightsabers, and Diane and Sonja do so too Kida: (nods to Dawn) both charge forward and clash Lightsabers with the 2 evil girls, as they come to a blade lock it shows Diane dueling Kida on a cliff side on top of the battle, as Kida tries to strike at Diane, but she dodges it as Kida points her saber at her. Then Sonja runs up and rams her but Kida force pulls them as Dawn jumps down and joins her. And they land on the ground, then Sonja tries to strike at Dawn but she blocks the attack, and tries to kills her. But she blocks the attack, and Kida and Diane come to a blade lock, then Diane head butts her and they come to a stand still. And Sonja jumps over them as Dawn strikes Diane's lightsaber, then flips over and kicks Sonja Sonja: Oh! Kida: groaning she force pushes her back and knocks out Diane then activates her lightsabers, and charges at Kida but she jumps over. And Sonja tries to hit her, but she keeps dodging them. Then she activates her lightsabers and they come to a blade lock. Then Kida kicks her, and they begin hitting their lightsabers as Diane wakes up and sees the duel, but then Kida kicks Sonja and she stabs her! Diane: Sonja! then removes and extinguishes her Lightsabers and then Force pushes Sonja as Diane rushes over to her side Sonja: (weakly) Master, I have failed you again. For the last time. (Dies right on the spot) Diane: (stares in sorrow but then gets very mad as she then turns to look st Kida while snarling) She gets her's and one of Sonja's shoto's and she furiously duels Kida and Dawn, and then when they come to a blade lock Diane then cuts Dawn's arm and leg, and before she can kill her Kida cuts off her arms as Diane gets on her knees and Kida decapitates her we come to Lois Bertram: echoing You should have give birth to me, Lois! laughs then stops and looks around as the laughing continues Bertram: echoing He was right! I was about to be born from you! Then he hops out of nowhere and lands behind her I was about to be his sibling. Lois: her lightsaber Bertram: his lightsaber as he laughs 2 clash like crazy, and Lois was clashing the most and Bertram was trying her best to duels off. Then suddenly, Bertram force pushes Lois down the edge but she grabs on a object and holds on Bertram kicks Lois's lightsaber down back to the earth then he swings his Lightsaber then Lois uses the Force to move her lightsaber and jumps in the air and lands in front of Bertram and cuts him in half. And he falls down back to the Earth and reveals his split body. And Lois extinguishes the lightsaber away we come to Vinny New Brian: VINNY!!! turns and sees New Brian Vinny: I figured I might see you again. New Brian: Look how old you have become. Vinny: Look how wise I've gotten, and you've gone crazy. New Brian: I've gone crazy?! Vinny: If you really think you can defeat me, you must be crazy. New Brian: Is that a fact? his lightsaber Vinny: his lightsaber two stand still for a moment and then New Brian charges and clashes with Vinny's lightsaber. But then as New Brian tries to clock Vinny in the head with the saber hilt, Vinny bisects the lightsaber, and New Brian feels a pain and he falls in Vinny's arms New Brian: He's doomed is he? Vinny: Yes. New Brian: He will avenge us. exhales out of respect and pity, he closes his eyes we view Megatrain coming into view Megatrain: Leviathan! Transform, and kill them! robots come together and they turn into leviathan Bull: I don't have anything to fight that thing. TIE: Don't worry! I got him! and Percy fire at Leviathan, but he shoots Percy down and he jumps off and TIE transforms in his robot form Sunil Nevla: up Guys! Run! look up and see AT-AT'S! And they run for their lives as they begin firing James: There's too many of them! Where's Thomas?! Alex: It's no good sir! We're pinned down! Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, that didn't work, did it? Well I have a better idea. Look. a simulation If your men can blow one of the vines, it will swing down, then strike the chamber. And it will fall, and the world is saved. Kallus: Wait, there I see it! Alex: Alright, we're leaving! Twilight: What? No, we're not leaving without Thomas! He's gonna be here. Alex: They changed the plan! Princess Celestia: No, we're rescuing our father! Alex: It's too late! Princess Luna: NO!! We lost our father once, we aren't losing him again! He would do the same if he were in our shoes! Clocker: I'll'' cover you!'' Tronie: I'll take some of troops and provide cover fire you as hard as we can. We keep those shanks distracted at that parked Imperial Shuttle overthere. (points at it) Princess Celestia: Good, then let's go to it while we can! run for it Cadance: NO!! COME BACK!! Shining Armor: (grabs her just when she's about to run) Honey, no! If we stay here much longer we're dead! Alex: We have to leave now! Get to the Ghost! Gabby comes to the turrent and it turns to her Gabby: Suck you! a grenade launcher in front of it, and pulls the trigger and it blows the turrent and big gun up Y-Wing pilot: The turrent's out! Gabby: Wow! What a bang! TIE: Good job, kid! his weapons the royals and Clocker keep running until, they stop and take cover behind one crate as Tronie then takes out out Stormtrooper, as Morley and Blizter get 2 more. While most of the Rebels place bombs on several crates and electrical boxes. As Tronie signals the Royals and Clocker to move in, as they race for the main entrance as Tronie gives a thumbs up to one rebel who then presses the detonation button as one Stormtrooper stops as he hears a beeping sound, but when he sees the bomb, it explodes killing several troopers which gives the 2 alicorns and Clocker race inside the building Clocker: Go! I'll hold them off! Princess Celestia: What? No, we're not leaving you! Clocker: You have to go! It's time for my moment. Go and save your father! Princess Lune: Clocker, no! Clocker: 2 Stormtrooper blasters Goodbye. Princess Luna: 'CLOCKER!!! ' runs out Princess Celestia: Come on! kills a huge wave of troopers, but soon he is overwhelmed and it then killed as his eyes turn off 2 take off as an imperial officer races to Ernie Imperial Officer: Sir, there's been an explosion at the front center. Ernie: What? (Into comlink) Aria! Sonata! Take a squad of troopers to the front center and find out what's going on down there! And get that battle under control! Aria and Sonata come to the entrance where the Royals went in from with a bunch of different troopers Aria Blaze: You lot head out first and scan this whole area for anyone! Commander Trooper: Yes, m'am! troopers then all head as the attack team wait for tronie's signal Tronie: Steady. troopers come closer... Tronie: Steady... troopers then stop and spread out as Tronie sends a penny rolling out from his spot as one trooper stops and picks it up Trooper: Huh, lucky penny. (Flips the penny) Tronie: Now! pops out and opens fire as several troopers are killed as Aria and Sonata the take cover behind one crate Sonata Dusk: (into comlink) Ernie, there's several rebelt here! And they're being lead by that one Deceptitrain traitor narrow gauge engine! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Air Battle Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles